Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital
Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital is a 1999 promotional Wiggles video in partnership with Sydney Children's Hospital. This video was very exclusively available, and was never given a commercial release. Songs # Get Ready to Wiggle # D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) # Wally's Dream Music # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Hot Potato The Wiggles * Murray Cook * Jeff Fatt * Anthony Field * Greg Page Cast * Leanne Ashley as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Elisha Burke - Dorothy's Voice * Reem Hanwell as Henry the Octopus * Troy Johnston as Wags the Dog * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Sally Anne Cleland as Dr. Ginny * Nathan Ellery as Connor * Cassandra Halloran as Eloise * Guy Ortay as Dr. Guy * Jennifer Stevens Back Cover Description Australia's favourite children's entertainers, The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur have made a very special video. Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital tells the tale of what happens when Dorothy has to go to Sydney's Children's Hospital, Randwick. This video will be a wonderful tool in preparing children for the experience of going to hospital, meeting Doctors and having an anesthetic. Going to the hospital can be a positive experience and it's certainly made easier with your friends, The Wiggles. Trivia * This video only runs 12 minutes, making it the shortest Wiggles' video released. * This is the only Dorothy video that features the Wiggles. * This video holds the record for the shortest songlist, with only five songs. Runner-ups are Space Dancing! and Captain Feathersword, the Friendly Pirate. * Like most 1998 and 1999 media, Dorothy is voiced by Simon Pryce's friend Elisha Burke. Gallery GlitterBackground.png|Glitter background TheWigglesLogoinDorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital.png|The Wiggles Logo RonaldMcDonaldHouseCharities.png|Ronald McDonald House Charities DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalBook.png|A book File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital1.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital2.png|Anthony arrives while eating his sandwich. File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital3.png|"Remember when Dorothy went to the hospital?" File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital4.png|The Wiggles File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital5.png|Chapter 1: Dorothy the Dinosaur's tail File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital6.png|The X-Ray room File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital7.png|The X-Ray of Dorothy's tail File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital8.png|Dr. Ginny and Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital9.png|Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital10.png|The Wiggles talking about anesthetic File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital11.png|Chapter 2: The Children's Ward File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital12.png|Dorothy at the Children's Ward File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital13.png|Connor File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital14.png|Dorothy asks Eloise about anesthetic. File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital15.png|Eloise File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital16.png|Anthony tells the story. File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital17.png|Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital18.png|Eloise showing her appendix File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital19.png|Dorothy giggling File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital20.png|"And that's when Dr. Guy came in." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital21.png|"He's the anesthetist." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital22.png|"And he's a very friendly guy, too." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital23.png|Eloise, Dorothy and Connor File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital24.png|Eloise, Dorothy, Connor and Dr. Guy File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital25.png|Dr. Guy listens to Dorothy's heart File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital26.png|Dorothy and Dr. Guy File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital27.png|Dr. Guy listens to Dorothy's heart File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital28.png File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital29.png|Dr. Guy File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital30.png File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital31.png|"Dorothy asked the doctor if we could go to the operating theater with her." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital32.png|"That's right, they said they wanted us to be there, as well." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital33.png|"Yeah, it was really important for Dorothy that we'd be there for her." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital34.png|"But we have to wear special operating theater gowns." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital35.png|"He said we tried to organize in yellow." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital36.png|"And red." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital37.png|"And purple." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital38.png|"And blue." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital39.png|"Even though most people in operating theaters usually wear blue or white." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital40.png|"And so we took Dorothy the Dinosaur home for dinner" File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital41.png|"but we had to remember no breakfast for Dorothy in the morning." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital42.png|"Dorothy was really nervous when she was taking in to the operating theater." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital43.png|"I was nervous, as well, but the doctors and nurses work great." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital44.png|Chapter 4: Dorothy's Tail Mended File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital45.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital46.png|Dorothy and Anthony File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital47.png|Greg and Murray File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital48.png|The hallway of Sydney Hospital File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital49.png|"I'm feeling a little nervous." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital50.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital51.png File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital52.png File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital53.png File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital54.png|Dorothy's name File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital55.png File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital56.png File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital57.png|Dr. Guy File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital58.png|"Hi, Dr. Guy." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital59.png File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital60.png|Jeff and Dr. Guy File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital61.png|The Wiggles suggest to sing a song. File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital62.png File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital63.png|Jeff and Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital64.png|Greg and Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital65.png|Anthony and Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital66.png|Murray and Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital67.png|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y." (New Version) File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital68.png|The Wiggles as the hospital crew File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital69.png|Dorothy falling asleep in her perspective File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital70.png|The Wiggles File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital71.png|Dorothy waking up in her perspective File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital72.png|Dorothy waking up File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital73.png|The Wiggles in Dorothy's perspective File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital74.png|"Greg, what are you doing?" File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital75.png|Greg says he brought bubbles to wake Dorothy up. File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital76.png|"Can we blow some, too?" File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital77.png|"Sure, you can." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital78.png|The Wiggles blowing bubbles File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital79.png|"When can I go home?" File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital80.png|"When the doctor says it's okay." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital81.png|The Wiggles blowing bubbles File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital82.png|Dorothy on the treadmill File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital83.png|Dr. Ginny File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital84.png|Dorothy on the treadmill File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital85.png|Dorothy's broken tail File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital86.png|Dorothy on the treadmill File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital87.png|"A Leaving the Hospital party." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital88.png|"Yeah!" File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital89.png|"It was so good making new friends." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital90.png|"Look, everybody, the party was great." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital91.png|The End File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital92.png|Wags and Captain File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital93.png|The Male Wiggly Friends File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital94.png|Captain Feathersword File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital95.png|Captain and Henry File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital96.png|Anthony and Captain File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital97.png|Captain and Greg File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital98.png|"Hi, Dorothy." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital99.png|Dorothy waving while giggling File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital100.png|Jeff, Captain and Dorothy File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital101.png|The Land Wiggly Friends File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital102.png|Dorothy clapping File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital103.png|The Early Wiggly Friends File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital105.png|"Thank you, thank you very much. They smell lovely." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital106.png|The Wiggly Friends File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital107.png|"These are my friends, Captain Feathersword, Henry the Octopus and Wags the Dog." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital108.png|Everybody greeting the Male Wiggly Friends File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital109.png|"Do you think we could sing some songs with all my friends?" File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital110.png|Greg, Anthony and Henry File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital111.png|"Of course we could, Dorothy." File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital112.png|Murray and Henry File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital113.png|Everyone suggests "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear". File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital115.png|The Awake Wiggles and Henry File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital116.png|The Awake Wiggly Group File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital117.png|"Everybody clap" File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital118.png|"Clap, clap, clap" File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital119.png|"Everybody sing" File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital120.png|"La, la, la, la, la" File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital121.png|"Bow to your partner" File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital122.png|Everybody bowing File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital123.png|"Then you turn around" File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital124.png|"Yippie!" File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital125.png|"Hands in the air" File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital126.png|"Rock-a-bye your bear" File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital127.png|"Bears now asleep" File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital128.png|"Shh, shh, shh!" File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital129.png|"Bears now asleep" File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital130.png|"Shh, shh, shh!" File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital131.png|Anthony explains that we need food for the party File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital132.png|but Dorothy refuses. File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital133.png|A girl and a boy blowing bubbles File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital134.png|Greg File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital135.png|Anthony and Henry File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital136.png|The Wiggles in epilogue File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalEndCredits.png|End Credits File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalCastCredits.png|Cast Credits File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalCrewCredits.png|Crew Credits File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalCrewCredits2.png File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalCrewCredits3.png File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalCrewCredits4.png File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalCrewCredits5.png File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalCrewCredits6.png File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalCrewCredits7.png File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalCrewCredits8.png File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalCrewCredits9.png File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalCrewCredits10.png File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalCrewCredits11.png File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalSongCredits.png|The song credits File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalCrewCredits12.png File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalSpecialThanksCredits.png|The Special Thanks credits File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalSpecialThanksCredits2.png File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalCreditsEndboard.png|The credits endboard File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital137.png|The Wiggly Group File:SydneyChildren'sHospitalFoundationCredits.png|The Sydney Children's Hospital Foundation credits Promo Pictures AnthonyinDorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalPromoPicture.png|Anthony GreginDorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalPromoPicture.png|Greg MurrayinDorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalPromoPicture.png|Murray DorothyinDorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalPromoPicture.png|Dorothy Paul,DorothyandGinny.png|Dorothy, Paul and Ginny DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalPromoPicture.png|The Wiggly Group KidsTalkwestmead winter2000.jpg Video Covers File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestotheHospital.jpg|Front Cover File:DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospital-BackCover.jpg|Back Cover Trivia * TBA Category:Wiggles videos Category:Non-Released videos Category:1999 Category:Music Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Story-Based Videos